Hell Cloaked in Ash
by Fanfic220
Summary: "Richard Henley was born and raised in Silent Hill's glory days; so was his sister Sarah, but when they moved away, Sarah promised to return her special place by the lake. Richard didn't like her trips back there, and with good reason: The place was a ghost town. Richard is quick to her sister's aid when she doesn't return as expected."
1. Chapter 1: That Town

**Author's Note:**

_**It always happens with a car crash doesn't it? **_

**Hey everyone, **

**I've recently been struggling with my current stories, so I've done the next best thing: writing a new story, and what better story to focus on then the horror genre. I'm new to this genre, but I'm going to give it a try. As always, review, favorite, follow, and enjoy!**

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 1: "That Town"**

My family used to live in that town. It was a small town, but it was beautiful and peaceful there. We were actually pretty comfortable there too; my father owned a successful hardware store, my mother volunteered at a florist in her spare time, but stayed at home to raise me and my sister. My sister loved that lake. she had a special spot she never told anyone about when we were younger, she boasted to me that from that one spot she could see clear across the lake and sometimes see the many schools of fish splashing around in the lake.

Everything went well for us until my father died, resulting in the closing of his cherished hardware store, but it ended up leaving the rest of us in trouble financially. It affected the mood of both my mother and my sister, but even if it was pouring down rain, she always went to that one spot by the lake.

Sadly enough though, a couple of years later, our mother died as well, and we had her buried right next to Father in the cemetery. By this time, my sister and I had grown up and we moved away from that town. When I was born there, it was a quiet, successful town, and when I left it, it was practically a ghost town.

I remember, right before my sister and I left that town for good, she took me to her spot and stared me in the eye,

"I'm going to come back here every year, Richard."

I only stared at her and smiled,

"I know you will Sarah."

It was with that Sarah and I left that town for good, but she kept her promise and returned there every year on the same date, and she would always be back two days later. I didn't care much about the town anymore, I guess I had just moved on, but she seemed to keep it in a special place inside her heart.

It was about five or so years later that she set off on her annual pilgrimage,

"Don't worry brother, I've done this numerous times and I haven't gotten into any trouble yet. You worry too much." She said over the phone,

"I know, but still, be extremely careful out there. That town has been empty for years now."

"I'll be back before you know it. I'll be alright." She hung up the phone.

Something inside me told me that I wasn't going to be hearing from her again for a while, but I dismissed the thought. She was grown up and definitely could take care of herself.

Three days later, I got a call from her work saying she didn't come in that day. I hung up and immediately dropped the phone. I grabbed my coat and ran to my car. After a two hour drive, I had reached lifeless roads. I suddenly was gripped with a sense of dread as I drove down the road. It got even worse when I saw the gruesome sight of a car crash.

"What in God's name?" I mumbled.

As I drove past it, I stared in horror. The minute I returned my eyes to the road, a figure of impossible height appeared in front of my car, forcing me to instinctively send the car whirling in a frenzy before eventually flipping over completely. As the car flipped, I hit my head and passes out.

I woke up to a disaster of broken glass mixed with blood. I suddenly remembered that I had crashed, and that was my blood, along with that came a splitting headache and light-headedness.

"Oh, God." I moaned.

I struggled to get myself free of the seatbelt. When I finally did, I released the buckle and fell to what was the roof of the car. I recovered from my fall and shook off all the debris and some of the pain. I crawled out of the car and on to the freezing cold pavement. I stared out both ways down the road, but my vision was severed by a snow white, dense fog. I suddenly realized that this was not how the road was when I was driving on it.

I hesitantly got up from the wreckage and turned around to behold a green sign that read:

_Welcome to Silent Hill!_


	2. Chapter 2: Searching & Finding

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, sorry for the slow rate of posting, that will be amended. As always, review, favorite, follow, and enjoy!

Chapter 2: "Searching & Finding"

The fact that my head was throbbing didn't help my alertness, just like the dense, white fog didn't help my vision. I almost couldn't believe my bad luck that I crashed, even more so, I couldn't call it coincidence that I crashed right on the edge of Silent Hill. After getting up and shaking off the shock from the crash, I searched around in the wreckage for the emergency flashlight that I kept in the glove box.

I moved as much of the debris as I could and eventually spotted my red flashlight, although, the flashlight was surrounded by shards of metal and glass. It was almost certain that if I reached my hand down there, I'd end up with little incisions on hands and probably even onto my arms: although, I considered that flashlight a means of survival for me at the time.

I gently lowered my hand into the almost invisible gap and laid my hand on the ground. I then raised my hand slightly and moved to the flashlight. This was the hard part; getting the flashlight back through the same gap I had entered in. I pulled it up from the lens and raised it as far as I could before I cut myself on a stray line on metal. The pain sent my hand into a shock and made me drop the flashlight.

I attempted retrieving it a second time, and was successfully able to fish it out with out putting any more cuts on myself. Although my hand had a myriad of different, small, red cuts, I did have a flashlight as a reward for my efforts.

I stood up and dusted myself off. Looking both ways down the road, I decided against going into town immediately, and because the car crash that I saw while I was driving was not far from where I was, I'd go and investigate that.

I walked down the road opposite of the direction of the sign and proceeded into the fog. It seemed so heavy, almost like it had weight of its own. After a great deal of walking, I lost sight of my car, but I pressed on. I walked for what seemed like hours, and soon got tired and had to take a break. After a minute of just sitting on the pavement, I got up and began walking again. It was almost instantly that I reached the other car wreck. I was quite surprised that I had stopped that close to the car, when I came to a grim realization: It was my car crash.

I was confused. I couldn't have just walked for hours and made it back here. I guessed that I wasn't going to get to the other crash so I headed the direction the sign pointed, and after a great deal of walking, I left the pavement for a soft, dirt road. I hoped and prayed that I had not just walked right off the road and gotten myself lost.

As I followed the dirt road, it began to widen. I couldn't recall any of the surrounding area from my youth; it seemed so different, but I assumed it was because I had been away so long and have forgotten. The wind began to pick up and get incredibly cold in no time flat, which was strange because it was spring. It should've been warmer then it was. I tried to rationalize why this was, but I could come to any conclusion.

The fog began to let up slightly and I reached a rusted over bronze gate. I approached the gate and tried to open it, but it was chained down and locked by the means of a padlock. Unless I had the key, there was no getting inside. Luckily, the receding fog revealed a small, abandoned house bordering the fence. I went to investigate, but I was greeted by a gruesome surprise.

The front of the house was covered in blood. It took me a moment to take it in, and I approached the house slowly. I went up to the front door to find that it was wide open, but inside, it was pitch black. I clicked on my flashlight which lit up the room considerably and revealed that the room was a complete mess. Everywhere I looked, there was some random piece of trash, but most of it was broken furniture.

I walked in slowly, and waved my flashlight around the room, but to no avail, I didn't find much of anything useful. One thing my scanning did discover was a wooden end table next to the destroyed couch; although, closer examination revealed the end table had a drawer. I reached to open it, but it was locked shut. This annoyed me, so I forced it open harder, and to my luck, it came off. The lock must rusted over. I dug inside the drawer to recover a shiny piece of metal. I pulled it out and realized it was the key. Taking it, I ran out to the gate and used it, and after some struggle, I got the gate open. I took only three steps when I was stopped in my tracks.


End file.
